Diamond machining techniques can be used to create a wide variety of work pieces such as microreplication tools. Microreplication tools are commonly used for extrusion processes or injection molding processes to create microreplicated structures. The microreplicated structures may comprise optical films, mechanical fasteners having self-mating profiles, or any molded or extruded parts having microreplicated features of relatively small dimensions, such as dimensions less than 1000 microns.
Microreplication tools include casting belts, casting rollers, injection molds, extrusion or embossing tools, and the like. Microreplication tools are often created by a diamond machining process in which a diamond tool is used to cut grooves or other features into the microreplication tool. The process of creating a microreplication tool using a diamond tool can be costly and time consuming.
A number of techniques for creating the diamond tool used to create the microreplication tool have also been developed. For example, grinding or lapping processes are often used to create precision shaped diamond tools. However, the range of profiles and shapes that can be formed by grinding and lapping processes is limited.